


Manip: Dark Mirror Kate Stewart

by Kayryn



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Manip. Regency asked for fanart of Dark Mirror!Kate Stewart with an eye patch for reasons. My attempt to deliver.





	Manip: Dark Mirror Kate Stewart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Regency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regency/gifts).



> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


End file.
